


i've got a halo made of summer

by charxjay



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: AU where the Lightwoods were Neighbours to Jace, Abuse, And Jace still lives with 'Valentine', Human AU, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 01:33:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10606545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charxjay/pseuds/charxjay
Summary: Previews of the mornings laying in all lazyGive me something fun to do like a life of loving you





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> title from; brooke fraser's something in the water

Simon isn’t sure what it is, but he can never stop the tiny up turn his lips do whenever the sun halo’s itself around Jace’s head whenever they’re out and the sun it out and bright. It’s like the sun just knows all the right angles to make him look some kind of _angel_. Yet, that isn’t something Simon is willing to admit aloud so he just lets the upturn of lips happen as he adverts his gaze from the blond. Simon doesn’t know what it is when he feels his breathe stop whenever Jace gives him a smile that seems to be for his own eyes and no one else’s. He doesn’t know what it is, but Clary tells him that it’s love but he just shrugs it off thinking that she’s just playing around with him.

It was small things mostly, the way Jace’s smile would always reach his eyes. How Jace never seems to mind the rambles that Simon produces, how he listens to Simon play guitar when Simon just wants to play some chords with no particular song in mind. The way Jace hums along to his tune, the way he hums when he plays the piano, or the way Jace is twirling the pen he uses in between his fingers or is tapping it, not able to keep his hand still.

They were sitting at the edge of the pool at the Lightwood house hold, their feet dangling in the cooling water. Simon’s feet moving under the water, making the water ripple with the movements of his feet and there was a smile tugging at Simon’s lips because Jace was laughing at his lame joke. It wasn’t his best joke he’s told, but it made Jace laugh and to him that was all that mattered. He loved the nice fullness of the laugh, and how he’d smile after he stopped. Letting out a sigh, Simon lays himself down, his hands at the back of his neck for support as he stares up at the sun – thankfully he’s wearing his sunglasses. Jace seems to mimic his movements. Simon was just about to ask a question when a loud voice boomed,

“Jonathan Christopher!”

Jace shot up quickly, so quickly that Simon was afraid he was going to fall into the water but Jace ever so elegant was in an upright position before he’s standing up, his face falling into a neutral emotion. Simon stands himself up, and follows as Jace walks into the Lightwood house. They stop where Maryse stood next to a guy that Simon has never meet, in the corner of his eye he saw Isabelle standing on the stairs, just out of view from everyone else.

“Yes Father,” Jace says his hands behind his back as if he was a soldier and not some teenager who was laughing their head off a minute ago.

“I told you to be home after school today,” The man’s words harsh as they came out, and Simon couldn’t believe that this guy was Jace’s father. Not when he seemed so harsh and Jace…well Jace seemed so relaxed, at least he did. “We are going home now.”

“I’m sorry, I forgot. I promise not to do it again,” Jace replies, giving a firm nod of his head before turning to Maryse and giving her a small nod, “Thank you for having me Mrs Lightwood, I’ll see you later.”

“You’re welcome here anytime Jace,” Maryse replies, giving the blond boy a smile before turning around to head into the kitchen and Simon couldn’t help but notice something in her eyes. It was something like hurt, like it hurt for her to see Jace go.

“Let’s go boy,” Jace’s father demands, walking out the door and Jace follows, not even saying a goodbye to Simon and it kind of really hurts him.

He’s just standing where he was, thoughts going a million miles a minute only to be brought out of his thoughts when he felt someone tug on his shirt. His head turned to see Isabelle next to him, a sad smile upon her lips. “Jace is going to be fine, come on I’ll take you home,” She offers, holding her keys in her hand.

**

 Simon had tried to call or text Jace all afternoon last night, and in the morning but there was no reply from him. It just made his heart sink, Jace always answered or texted him back. He didn’t see Jace in first period and that got him worried and still no reply back. He tried to ask Isabelle if she knew where Jace was but she just sent back, ‘ _He’s just running late’;_ he tried for Alec too and got the exact same reply from the male Lightwood. So, when lunchtime came around, he was constantly looking up to see if Jace would walk into the cafeteria.

“Stop it would you,” Clary says as she throws a grape at Simon, earning a glare from her best friend which she just rolled her eyes too. “If Iz and Alec said he’s running late, that must be it.”

“He’s not answering me Clary, or even you,” Simon replies, eyes scanning around the room a light smile tugged at his lips when he saw Isabelle walking in with Alec, Magnus and Jace by her side.

The four made their way over to Clary and Simon, and the pair made room for the others with ease. Isabelle sat herself down next to Clary while Alec and Magnus sat next to Simon, leaving Jace to sit next to Isabelle, the furthest way from Simon that he can get. There was something about the way Jace was holding himself, something in the way he wouldn’t look at Simon when the brunette spoke a greeting.

“Jace…are you okay?” Simon asks, not able to hold back the question that was running through his mind. Nor is can he find the control to stop the rambling that seems to unfold after the question, “I mean, there is something off about you and you know, you haven’t -,”

“Si, I’m fine. Just a bad night is all,” The smile Jace gives doesn’t reach his eyes like it usually does. “My father grounded me, took away my phone that is why I haven’t replied.”

“Oh…okay,” Simon gives a small nod of his head, even if he doesn’t believe it he’s going to give his friend the benefit of the doubt. He would say if something was wrong right?

**

“So, does the grounding mean you can’t come over for our movie night?” Simon questions as he climbs onto the back of Jace’s motorcycle, letting his arms wrap around the blond. It was now Friday, Jace wasn’t his full self, but Simon just shrugged it off as Jace having been grounded.

“It’s at the Lightwoods this week, so I can go,” Jace replies before he’s starting up his bike and they’re driving off, they stop by Simon’s place so he can grab a pair of pyjama’s and his favourite snacks into his bag, replacing his school books and homework which now are just scattered on his bed. He leaves a note for his mother before he’s back on Jace’s bike and they’re heading to the Lightwood’s.

“I’ll be back in half an hour, I’ve got to go get my things,” Jace tells Simon as Simon climbs off the back of Jace’s bike.

“Okay,” Simon replies as he takes off the helmet and Jace is off, leaving Simon to walk into the Lightwood house to be greeted by Clary hugging him tightly. The brunette returned the hug, “Jace said he’d be back in half an hour.”

Alec and Isabelle’s eyes widened a little, “No he did not. Tell me he did not,” Isabelle’s words filled with denial, and Simon didn’t know how to react to that because he seems to be missing something, and by the looks of it neither Clary nor Magnus have a clue either.

“He did, why do you and Alec look so upset?” Simon asks.

“Fuck!” Alec exclaimed, “We said he didn’t need to come tonight.” It’s clear that Alec hadn’t meant to say the words out loud, if Isabelle hitting in the arm is anything to go by.

“What’s going on?” Magnus asks as he looks between the siblings, raising one of his perfect eyebrows.

“Nothing, nothing.” Alec says with a dismissive shrug of his shoulder but no one was buying it, but everyone drops it because it doesn’t seem like either sibling is going to speak.

Everyone pushes past it, and set up the living area for the afternoon and night.  Clary and Magnus have decided to be in charge of the food so they were in the kitchen, while Simon was setting up the system. When Jace arrives, Isabelle engulfs him into a hug and whispers into his ear. It was slightly _weird_ because when Jace walked in, he had his grey hoodie on, the hood up to hide his face. Isabelle then ushered him to the bathroom before anyone else could say a thing, and then she is pulling Alec aside. Simon couldn’t help but watch as the siblings seemed to be arguing about something.

“I’m calling mum, we have what we need Alec! She said we need _proof_ , it’s over his _face_.” Isabelle’s voice was filled with hurt and anger, and the volume caught the attention of Simon’s ears.

“Jace said to _not_ , Iz, you can’t do that to him,” Alec bites back, but his voice has the same tone to it as his sister. Then he’s lowering his voice to a point where Simon can barely make out the words.

Simon had finished setting up the system, so he decided to go to the bathroom and knock on the door. He waits a few moments before the door opens slightly, he can barely see Jace, “Are you okay?” Simon asks, a frown forming on his lips.

“Y-Yeah, Si, just fine,” Jace’s words are weak, and Simon’s frown deepens because Jace is clearly lying to him.

Feeling a bit bold, he pushes the door open making Jace step back and the blond is pulling his hood over his head. Simon’s eyes roam over the bathroom, eyes noticing a damp cloth with blood stains on it and more boldness surges through him so he goes to remove Jace’s hood only stopping when Jace flinches. “Jace,” Simon’s voice is firm as he lets the name fall from his lips, yet it’s soft.

There is a sharp inhale, Simon doesn’t know if it was him or Jace that did it, but it was there as Jace removes his hood and lifting his head up. Jace’s lip was busted, and there was a cut under his bruised eye. “Just fell is all,” Jace says giving a shrug.

“Cut the bullshit, if you just fell you wouldn’t be trying to hide it. You said you…Did your father do this to you? Does he do it often? You need to tell someone, this is wrong,” Simon’s nonexistent filter letting him just spill out these questions even though his brain is tell him to keep them down.

“S-Simon, please. This isn’t a problem, I can deal with it. I’m Jace Wayland after all,” Jace is trying to shrug it off, but Simon isn’t having it.

Simon pushes Jace so that he was sitting on the edge of the tub; he takes note of the wince that comes from the blond. He grabs the cloth, rinsing it out before he’s using it to clean up what Jace hadn’t. Simon is careful as he does it, “Go into the living area, I’ll get something to ice that for you.”

“Isabelle said she-,”

“She and Alec are having an argument,” Simon says before he’s walking out of the bathroom, he ignores the questions Clary and Magnus have as he grabs a few tea towels and wraps them around a few bags of frozen vegetables.

Jace is sitting on one of the couches, Isabelle hovering over him and inspecting his wounds. She steps away when Simon hands over the two makeshift ice packs, Jace ends up holding one to his eye and the other to his abdomen.

“Just let us take a few pictures Jace,” Isabelle says, she’s holding her phone in her hand.

“Our mother said she’s help you, please Jace, he’s started it up again,” Alec says, he also had his phone in his hand but he was busy tapping away on it. Simon would bet that he’s texting his mother.

“No, he just…” Jace starts, but is stopped when three pair of eyes glare at him.

“That is a load of bullshit Wayland, and you know it. He should not be putting his hands on you; you’re his child for crying out loud Jace. He should be _hugging_ you, not hitting you…” Simon pauses as what Alec had said processed, “Again? He’s started up again? What do you mean by that?”

“He stopped. I was eleven when he stopped,” Jace replies, his eyes looking at the wall behind the three others. “He just lost his job, and I-,”

“Jace you are _not_ defending an abuser!” Magnus exclaims as he walks into the living room, a plate of food in his hands and he goes to place it on the coffee table. There was sadness in his eyes, it was in everyone’s.

“Who else is here already?” Jace asks, eyes looking around to see everyone, and he lowers his eyes to the ground. “Great, now everyone fucking knows,” His words are mumbled out, “It’s nothing okay. I can deal with it.”

“God dammit it Jace, this is not something you can just shrug your shoulder’s at. Your father hit you, you don’t -,” Alec starts, only stopping when Jace stands up the frozen packs falling to the ground.

“He isn’t my father! Not biologically anyway, I got it tested a few years back but he’s all I got! I don’t like it when he hits me, but this is the first time in seven years since he has. It’s just  a relapse, I’m sure of it,” Jace’s words sounded as if they were more like they were trying to convince himself then they were the others. “Fuck you all, I’m leaving.”

Jace leaves and everyone is just standing there stunned and unsure of what to do. After a while, Isabelle ushers Simon and Clary into her car and she drops them off, the movie night was cancelled.

**

It’s been almost two weeks now and Jace has been avoiding the group, ignoring everyone’s attempts at an interaction. It hurts them all, and Simon hates it because he’s missing all the little things he loves about Jace, he misses being able to make Jace smile. Right now Simon should be asleep, he really should but his mind is racing and it’s not shutting itself off, nor does it seem like it is going to be doing so anytime soon so when he hears a knocking on his window he jumps slightly and turns on his lamp. He could vaguely make out a figure standing outside of his window. Letting out a groan, he throws his covers off of himself and goes to his window. When he was close enough, he saw that it was Jace. That was all he needed to see for him to open up the window and help him in. Jace had passed him a bag first; Simon placed it on his desk. Once Jace was in, Simon was pulling the blond into a tight embrace that he didn’t want to let go off but did when there was a whimper of pain from Jace. Simon pulled away, a frown forming on his face when takes in Jace’s full appearance.

Jace’s hair was messy, bag under his eyes and there were bruises around his neck, and cut on his cheek – it was still bleeding, and his lip was again.

“Oh my god Jace, what happened to you?” Simon asks, leading Jace out of his room and towards the bathroom where he flicked on the switch and ran the water. Dampening a cloth, he goes to clean up Jace. It’s quiet between them, Simon not daring to say or ask anything more; scared he’d storm off like he did two weeks ago. When Simon was satisfied with how clean it was, he grabbed hold of Jace’s hand to lead him back to his bedroom. “I thought you would go to Alec and Izzy before you would come to me,” Simon admits as they sit on the edge of his bed.

“I-I can’t, it’s the first place he’d look. Neighbours and all,” Jace speaks with a small shrug of his shoulder, wincing a little and Simon frowns. No one knew where Jace lived; he always had excuses as to why they couldn’t go to his house and it turns out he’d been next door to Alec and Isabelle this whole time.

Light fills the room better now that Simon has turned on his light; the light from his lamp wasn’t enough for what was happening. He wanted to look at Jace, to see Jace and watch his reactions as this talk was going on. He wants to see the damage done to Jace, so he asks Jace to lift his shirt. A gasp escapes his lips when he sees the bruises; some look more than a few hours old, and some look days old. “Jace,” The name is soft off his tongue as he stands in front of the blond, slowly reaching for the hem of Jace’s shirt and taking hold of it in his hands. He’s pushing it up gently because he doesn’t want to hurt Jace anymore then he already was.

Jace was covered in bruises, and he let Simon take off his shirt and see _all_ of them, tears were filling Jace’s eyes and Simon lifted a hand to wipe the lose tear that feel from those colourful eyes. “I-I can’t do it. H-He’s back to his old self,” Jace’s voice breaks, and it is clear to Simon that Jace is doing his best to not breakdown right now.

“We should take photos of what he’s done,” Simon says, moving to grab his phone and opening up the camera app when Jace gives a nod of his head. Simon takes a few pictures of each injury, and he sends a text to Isabelle and Alec before putting his phone away. He moves to his draws and pulls out a pair of pyjama pants and shirt for Jace. Holding them out to Jace, he says, “Change into these and we’ll go to sleep okay. We’ll fix this all in the morning.” Simon decided his test can be put aside if it meant helping Jace out of the situation he was in.

Jace takes the clothes, and Simon turns around to give him some privacy, “I’m done,” Jace says and Simon turns back around and gives the blond a small smile.

“You take my bed, I’ll go sleep on the couch,” Simon says and was about to leave his room when he felt Jace’s hand wrap around his arm, turning his head to look at the other the brunette tilts his head slightly. “What is it?”

“S-Stay with me tonight, please,” Jace asks, his voice barely a whisper and all Simon could do was nod his head. He couldn’t leave Jace, not like this no. So, he tells Jace to climb into bed while he turns out the light. The blond does as he’s told and then the lights are out.

Simon crawls into his bed, not expecting Jace to cuddle into him but that is exactly what the blond does. Jace rests his head on Simon’s chest, curling himself into the brunette’s side and Simon wraps his arm around Jace. Letting a small sigh leave his lips, he presses a soft kiss to the top of Jace’s head, “It’s going to be okay Jace. I’m here.” There was a light drip on his shirt and a sniffle from Jace, it didn’t take a genius to know that Jace was crying, so to comfort the blond, Simon rubs circle’s into Jace’s arms with his thumb and whispers ‘ _You’re safe here. You’re going to be okay. I’m here for you’_ repeating the words over until they both fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Two months have passed by and Simon has noticed the way Jace was easing back into his old self, the smile that turned weak was gaining its strength back. The way Jace is opening himself back up, and his emotions are matching that of his eyes. The softness of Jace was showing again, and Simon loves it because he’s come to the terms that he _loves_ Jace. He loves the tiny up twitch the blond does when he’s trying not to laugh at a lame joke that he’s said and failing, because seconds later he’s bursting out laughing. It’s a slow process, Jace’s guard is lowering itself around those he knows cares about him.

But, right now his guard was up right now as he was sitting up with Maryse. Simon was sitting with Clary, Alec, Isabelle and Magnus. The trial, it was moving quickly, yet slowly. There had been so many twists; it had made it hard for Jace to let his guard down whenever he stepped into the room. They’re watching as the jury files back in, the judge asking for the verdict. One of the females nodded her head, her hands held behind her back as she spoke “We, the jury, find the defendant, Valentine Morgenstern, to be guilty of the charge of kidnapping and abuse of a minor.”

The judge nodded her head, before looking over to the man, who was _never_ who he had said it was and it seemed to have broken bits and pieces of Jace as each revelation came about. “Valentine Morgenstern you are hereby sentenced to ten years in prison, and your trail for the murder of Stephen and Celine Herondale, as well as the disappearance of Michael Wayland will start next week. Court Dismissed. Lightwood can you come see me.”

Everyone started filling out, the guard going to take Valentine away, his lawyer walking out the door and Maryse went towards the judge, after she gave Jace a long hug. Jace walked his way towards his friends, and was immediately engulfed in a hug by everyone. No one knows how long they were like that, just holding onto each other and none of them seemed to care, none of them wanted to let go but they did when Maryse come towards them.

“Jace, the judge doesn’t want to put you into the foster system because of your age so I suggested that we take you in. You were already an honorary Lightwood,” Maryse says, giving the blond a smile, “I’m just waiting for the foster licence to go through so that you’re able to come home.”

“Thank you Mrs Lightwood, for everything you’ve done for me,” Jace replies, giving her a smile in return, “Where will I be until then?”

“With us, your bedroom is set up already. Law or not, you’re staying with us,” Isabelle tells Jace, reaching for his hand and giving it a squeeze. “Let’s go home.”

Everyone nods their heads, Maryse leading the group out. Alec and Magnus are following next, then Isabelle and Clary with Jace and Simon coming last. As they walked, Simon felt Jace slip his hand into but he didn’t say anything, all he did was give Jace’s hand a comforting squeeze as they walked out.

**

It was early in the morning on a Saturday when the sun started to peak its way through the gap in Jace’s curtains, the strip of light finding it place to land on the sleeping blond. While he slept, he looked very much at peace and for the past months, it was the only peace he did seem to manage to get. The soft breathing and very light mumbles that would fall from his lips made Simon smile. Most nights, he’s spent next to the blond, not wanting to leave – especially when he was asked to stay, so he did.

Simon had woken up a few minutes ago, but he really didn’t want to get out of the comfortable bed, nor did he want to wake Jace up from his sleep so he took to just staying where he was and looking over Jace. He let his mind wander to how Jace still had that bright halo whenever the sunlight hit him, how he didn’t care what happened between them as long as Jace was happy. He’s happily set aside his own feelings if that meant Jace was himself around him. It was the need to go to the bathroom that made him get out of the bed; he paused when Jace mumbled as he shifted a little. The action caused some of Jace’s hair to fall in his face, unable to stop himself, Simon gently pushes the hairs back before pressing a soft kiss to Jace’s forehead, “I hope you’re dreaming of something good, I love you,” His words were a whisper, then he’s off to the bathroom.

After going to the bathroom, Simon decides to make his way into the kitchen. There is a note on the fridge, ‘ _Went into work early. Will be home by 6 with groceries. Text me if we need anything.’_ The note was clearly from Maryse and Simon leaves the note there, it’s not for him to take down.  Simon starts to make some coffee when there is a set of footsteps coming down the stairs, a few seconds later Alec is walking into the kitchen and reading the note.

“Morning,” Simon says, his voice still a little groggy, he’s still waiting for his morning coffee.

“Morning,” Alec greets in reply with a grunt, opening up the cupboards and grabbing out a bowl, moving around the kitchen as he poured himself a bowl of cereal. Simon’s coffee was ready, and was about to take a sip when Alec spoke again, “How long do you plan to stay here?”

Simon is sure that the question wasn’t meant to come off as harsh as it had, and it took him a few moments to gather himself. He knew Alec was _blunt_ to say the least. “I stay because Jace asks, I’ll go home when he asks or Maryse kicks me out. Not you or Isabelle,” Where ever that boldness came for him to say that to Alec came from, he didn’t know but it was the truth.

Alec doesn’t say anything, just gives a small nod of his head before he’s putting in a spoonful of his cereal in his mouth.

It goes silent, so Simon leaves to go back upstairs to Jace’s bedroom. There is a little smile upon his lips when he walks into the room, Jace was still asleep on the bed so he places his cup on the dresser, before he’s combing through the drawers so he can pick out a shirt to wear. He needs to go back home, his mother was a little worried because he hasn’t been home in three days. There is a grumble making Simon turn his head to see Jace stretching out on the bed, his arms raised above his head and the blond is letting out a groan.

“Morning Si,” Jace mumbles, throwing the covers off of himself before he’s walking over to Simon, reaching his hand around to steal Simon’s cup of coffee. Simon could see the tiny smile on Jace’s lips that he hides with the cup as he’s taking a sip before handing it back to Simon.

“Morning Jace,” Simon replies as he’s taking his cup back, downing half of it.

**

“Hey mum, I’m home,” Simon calls out as he walks into the house, letting a smile grace his lips as the smell of freshly baked cookies filled the air.

“Oh good monkey,” His mother calls back, and she’s coming out of the kitchen with a plate full of cookies, “I made these, take one before I put them away for the Rebecca’s bake sale.”

“Wasn’t she supposed to make them?” Simon asks raising an eyebrow, taking a cookie anyway and biting into it.

“I thought I’d help her by making the famous Lewis chocolate biscuits,” His mother replies, a huge smile upon her lips and Simon follows her as she walks into the kitchen. “Are you doing okay?”

Simon nods his head, “I’m doing fine, and I’ve just been staying over with Jace.”

His mother nods her head, pulling out a plastic container and placing the plate of biscuits in it and covering it with a lid, “You know if you’re dating just tell me. I just hope you’re using protection.”

“MUM!” Simon exclaims eyes wide as he looks at her. How could she be even _saying_ this? “We are not dating,” But he would like them to be, he would but he doesn’t think he can get himself to be that bold, “He’s just a friend, and I want to make sure he’s happy and safe. You know, because he’s been through a lot. I can’t just say no.”

His mother walks to him, placing a hand on his cheek and nodded her head, “I understand monkey, and just maybe actually pop in home instead of just texting me. You can stay as long as you aren’t overstaying your welcome.”

“I won’t, and I’ll pop in.”

“Good.”

**

Jace’s head was lying in his lap, and Simon was carding his fingers through Jace’s now soft pink hair. Isabelle thought it would be a nice thing to do, and Jace picked the colour with no judgement from his friends. Clary had died the tips of her hair purple at the same time; Isabelle was practicing her hair colouring skills to see if she wanted to pursue it as a career. There was a movie playing on the TV as the pair was situated in the living room, all their homework was done which is an achievement and the others were out on dates, so he and Jace just decided to spend the rest of the day inside watching movies.

Jace’s breathing was soft and even, meaning that he had fallen asleep so Simon slowly stopped carding his fingers because they were starting to hurt a little from the repeated action. There was a whimper from Jace’s lips when he stopped, then he mumbled something that sounded an _awful_ lot like ‘ _I love you Simon.’_

Simon didn’t know what to do, he must have misheard and he stiffened a little. Closing his eyes, he threw his head back and it seemed like sleep wanted to take him over too because he doesn’t make it the end of the movie that they were currently watching. When he wakes up, his neck is sore, and he is groaning. Throwing his head back, he rubs the back of his neck. Noticing that Jace wasn’t there, a light frown formed on his lips. It was very rare that Jace actually woke up before him. He was about to get up when the smell of coffee wafted into the room, and then there was a cup held out to him. Taking hold of the cup, he gives Jace a smile, “Thank you,” Simon says taking a sip of the caffeinated drink.

Jace sat next to him, and there seemed to be something playing on his mind because he was running his fingers along the rim of his cup, “So, I…Yesterday…I love you too Simon.”

His eyes went wide, it was almost comical – Simon never said, oh _shit_ yes he did. He said those words yesterday morning when he thought that Jace was asleep. “Y-Yeah?” The only question that seemed to form on his lips, the only thing he could _think_ of asking.

Strands of pink hair fall into Jace’s face as he nods his head, “Yeah, I do. I have for a while. Maybe we could…go on a proper date sometime?”

 “I would love that very much. Does this mean…” Simon’s hand is gesturing between them, silently asking the question. He was happy when Jace turns his head so they’re facing each other to answer him with a soft quick kiss to his lips. Then, he’s taking both cups and setting them aside.

“Boyfriends, if you want that to be what we are, then yes that is what this means,” Jace replies before pressing his lips against Simon’s again. A tiny smile tugging at the corner of his lips when Simon returns the kiss, a happy hum coming from Simon.

When they pull apart, Jace rests his forehead against Simon’s. Huge smiles spread across both of their lips, “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

** None of their friends were surprised when they announced that they were dating, Isabelle going so far as to say, _‘Finally.’_


End file.
